I Pretend
by Delovefic
Summary: Wedding of her best friends have got Elena thinking. Trying hard to hide it from everyone that she feels she's incapable of love. Lonely. Sad. She is trapped with Damon and shares her fears. Not knowing who was the girl he talked to, he'll do anything to find the girl. But what if she doesn't wants to be found? All Human. DELENA/STEROLINE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I randomly came up with this idea for a D/E fic. Give it a shot and let me know if I should continue writing...

Chapter one: And, we meet again.

I've been so excited for this day. Tomorrow is the big day. I couldn't be more happier. My best friend is getting married! I don't think I'll ever be excited for my own wedding as much as I am for my friend's wedding. Crazy,I know. But hey.. Crazy and free that's the only way I'd describe my friend. Did I mention my best friend is marrying my best friend? Well.. Its true though. I never was much into the whole marriage thing. I don't even think that love is for me. Or maybe it is, I just don't know. I've never truly been in love. I thought I did, but it was just infatuation. I was in love with the idea of being in love. I hope to have a love like my best friends do. Someday...

Love, Elena.

"ELENA!" I heard Caroline screaming her lungs out for me. I placed my diary at its usual spot.

"Coming" I replied rolling my eyes thinking about the possibilities of her screaming this way. Its Caroline Forbes. Her screaming this way means fashion emergencies or maybe it could be something serious is she having a cold feet? Who am I kidding? She's not the cold feet types. I think its still option one.

" This is not happening!" I heard her Caroline whining. My eyes moved to Bonnie who was just a moment away from covering her ears in order to protect them from bleeding. Bonnie, Bonnie I tsked mentally and sighed. Did she not know Caroline? Don't get me wrong we love her... But.

"Elena! Get your ass down here!" Caroline exclaimed clearly annoyed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I saw Bonnie looking up at me and sighing in relief. Uh-oh. She clearly gave me the look.. Its your turn for CF wrath time.

"What is it?" I shrugged trying to act as normal as I could.

"What is it? Really?!" She huffed annoyed.

But.. She can be a little dramatic at times. I completed my earlier thought.

"I wouldn't know until you tell me" I replied in my most innocent , I actually am scared of my best friend. Shoot me. I smiled at my stupid thinking.

" Its my wedding tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

"So?" I asked confused. Well I know its her wedding tomorrow. That's when I looked at Caroline , her eyes narrowed in slits. Oh no. ..

"So? I want you to stcik with me the whole day!" She whined like a child.

"If this is about me being with Stefan for two hours? Then you can't really change my mind. He's too my best friend. It's his wedding too, tomorrow." I stated, determined not to let her change my mind. And it was for Caroline eventually. Stefan had planned a surprise for her which needed my help, so I can't really ditch him.

"Traitor" she mumbled and sat down next to Bonnie.

"You know..." she started but that's when my mom called for me. Thank God, for my mom. She's a life saver. I'm fully aware she's sitting really close to the kitchen hearing Caroline's incessant whining, and the call is just to save me. Did I mention how much I love her?

"I'll see you later" I practically ran from the room giving one last look to Bonnie who was giving me an evil eye. I just giggled giving her a thumbs up and scurried away from the room.

That's how its always been. Us three forever. We're friends since we were in diapers. Its natural, our parents are friends our grandparents were friends too. And here we are continuing the tradition, haha.

I kissed my mom and left for Stefan's house. I decided on a walk since I was such an emotional mess. Her wedding has me thinking so much. Caroline is marrying Stefan tomorrow. Bonnie has Jeremy and they're not too far from marrying too. This just leaves me. Elena Gilbert alone for eternity. I cringed at the thought. I'll be alone once they get busy with their lives. Its not that I'm desperate for a partner. Sometimes I think I can't love someone like my friends do. Its just going to be once for me, if it ever happens. Maybe that's a reason too that I don't let anyone know the real me. I'm scared that I'll love someone who in turn would never love me. I'm such a sap. I stopped thinking as I reached the boarding house.

I entered the house looking for Stefan. I looked around, after all these years of being friends with Stefan and my regular visits to the boarding house , I should get used to this house by now. Who am I kidding? Its a freaking palace.

"Stefan?" I called out for him.

I heard someone in the basement. Assuming it was Stefan I made my way downstairs.

I regretted when I saw ... Nothing. It was dark. Really dark.

"Stefan?" I called out again. Hoping he would hear me. Stefan lived here alone so I don't think it'll be anyone else.

"Who is it?" I jumped when an all unfamiliar velvety voice called out. I didn't realize that my actions caused the door behind me to shut. I panicked at the thought of something happening to me. I hastily tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. It could be a thief, a murderer. Oh my god!

"Dammit!" I cursed and gave up on the door. I heard footsteps coming near to where I was standing.

I gathered all my courage and asked.

"Who is it?" I asked and was relieved I didn't sound as panicked as I felt.

"I'm Damon.. " He paused a little " and you are?" He asked in a cocky voice.

Damon?The name was somewhat familiar. Could it be the Damon the cousin? Who shifted with his father? The little blue eyed ass , who bullied me when I was 10?

"Salvatore?" I asked in order to confirm my suspicion.

"The one and only" Ugh, the guy is still so full of himself.

"And you are?" He asked yet again but I didn't reply. Don't blame me I hate the guy. He threw in a puddle on my birthday!

"No one" I replied crossing my arms. Not that he would notice.

"Geez, women. What did I do?" He must've noticed my dislike for him. Good.

I chose to ignore him and sat down knowing that the door wasn't going to open anytime soon.

" I think I'll just stick to umm.. Weird women?" He chuckled at his own joke and I rolled my eyes. He even had the audacity to joke about someone he just met.

"So weird women.. You got us trapped here. Maybe you should tell me your name and I'll forgive you?" He offered.

Wait what?

"And why would I want to apologize? Its your fault we're stuck here!" I blamed him angrily.

"And how did I do that?" He asked clearly amused.

I was tired of fighting with him. He was a kid. I can't really blame him for something he did 13 years ago.

I sighed"Nothing, you're here for Stefan's wedding?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes" he replied" Do you like Stefan or something?" He asked out of the blue.

"What?No!" I denied " What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Its just the way you mentioned his wedding. You sounded ...Sad" he explained.

" Its nothing" I shrugged.

"You can talk to me" He surprised me. I don't think hes the listening type.

"Its stupid" I tried steering away from the topic.

"What is?" He asked. What harm would it cause if I told him?. He doesn't know me, and I have time to kill.

"Just that , I see all my friends getting busy in their lives.. And I feel.." I trailed off.

"Lonely?" He completed for me, and I was surprised yet again.

"Yeah. .." I sighed.

He didn't reply and we sat in silence. Which was actually comfortable. Since when did Damon got all understanding?

I wonder how he looks like. He sounds really nice.. And dare I say sexy. I thought to myself.

I felt him moving towards the door. He struggled a little with the door and it opened. Why couldn't I open it? He looked back at me and I was sure it was still dark enough to see my face or even his for the matter. He didn't say anything and walked out.

Does he think I'm stupid? Why didn't he say anything? He thinks I'm a freak. ELENA GILBERT!

A/N: Let me know what you think. And Damon doesn't know it was Elena he met. Do you think he felt something? ;)


	2. Chapter 2:You remember me?

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, and added this story to their alerts. I hope I do this story justice and I'm sorry if you find any mistakes or grammatical errors. English is not my main language, but I still try ;) And if you guys have any ideas, please share!

Bear with me please? :)

. "I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

'Billy Crystal, When Harry Met Sally

Chapter 2: You remember me.

Rest of the day flew by. After meeting Stefan and arranging the things needed for the surprise were done, I didn't wait a moment to get out of the boarding house. I didn't desire to face Damon. He probably thinks I'm a loser. But a part of me was still curious to know what he looked like.

DE*DE*DE*

Bonnie and I had organized a small party for Stefan and Caroline.

After an hour and half later. I was all ready for the party. I chose to wear a black knee lenght dress Caroline gifted me on my birthday. I never was the dress up type , but Caroline would kill me if I dared to show up in anything normal. Plus it's a gift from her so its a win-win. Smiling I made my way downstairs.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful" My mom smiled and kissed my cheek.

I just smiled awkwardly at my mom, Not really used to compliments. I saw her shaking her head and smiling at my discomfort.

"You should give yourself more credit" I heard her saying , when I made my way to the door.

"Bye,mom" I simply ignored her earlier statement and walked out of the house.

DE*DE*DE*

The grill was fully packed with all of our friends. All depressing thoughts out of the window for the evening please. Smiling and surprisingly in a good mood I spotted Bonnie talking with Jeremy, she was laughing at something he said.

"Looks like it came together well" I told Bonnie who nodded with a huge smile on her face.

" Caroline seems to be enjoying herself" She pointed and I followed her gaze. She definitely looked stunning in her red dress.

"Stefan really is lucky. Hell if I was a guy or a lesbian even I would marry her. Even if I had to fight Stefan for her affections" I giggled at my own random thought and looked back to see Bonnie, but all I saw was a pair of the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. Those baby blues had me staring at them for a while. I snapped out of my creepy staring and looked down to hide my blush both because of my staring and the awkward earlier confession.

I looked up again to see the stranger looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

"That's an interesting confession" He smirked at me. Honestly I hate people who smirk, but I was more focused on his voice and face. There was something really familiar about him...

"Damon!" I heard Stefan behind the sexy blue eyed man. I didn't really catch what Stefan said because I was busy figuring out.

"Hey , Damon" Damon? My head snapped in Stefan's direction in horror who had a huge grin on his face oblivious to everything.

"Elena.." Stefan greeted noticing me.

I looked back at Damon who didn't even speak a word. Silently looking at my with a strange expression I couldn't really decipher.

"Hey Stefan" He said still looking at me. Does he know it was me earlier?

I really tried saying something but I couldn't speak a word.

"Elena , remember Damon?" Stefan asked me still oblivious to my discomfort.

"Damon?" I asked acting really hard to remember.

"You know my cousin Damon?" He added.

"Uh..Yeah" I lamely agreed looking away.

I heard someone calling for Stefan and he excused himself. I desperately wanted to move, but I felt like a statue.

"So.. Elena Gilbert.." I heard him saying my name. While he looked at me. Head. To. Toe. Ugh, shameless, pathetic, asshole. I mentally screamed. "You look.. Different" He added.

"You remember me?" I asked. Stupid question. Of course he does. You just made a lame confession to him hours ago.

"Yeah... Broken teeth, Pony tails and all" He stated and chuckled.

So he doesn't knows? About earlier? I thought to myself while crossing my arms.

I just rolled my eyes at his stupid 10 year description of me.

" I don't think you'll ever change" I stated clearly annoyed.

"You're not really holding my actions as a 12 year old over me, right?" He smirked.

He was right. But I wasn't going to admit it. So I did what I'm best at. I walked away.

DE*DE*DE*

"Eleeeennaa" I walked to where Caroline was. She definitely looked wasted. At least someone is enjoying.

"Woah there drunky" I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much for an amazing party" she slurred.

"It's nothing" I shrugged it off.

"You're wearing the dress!" She exclaimed clapping her hands. "You look great 'Lena" she smiled.

I just smiled at her. Awkwardly.

I caught sight of Bonnie and immediately made my way to her.

"You left me alone over there!" I accused.

" I didn't think you needed my company" she stated simply " who did Stefan introduce you to earlier?" She asked.

"Damon" was all I answered.

" That's Damon Salvatore?" She asked clearly shocked.

"Yeah... Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, he looks hot" She winked at me.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away,again. Seriously can't I have a Damon free talk with someone?

"Hey Elena" I heard Matt behind me.

"Hi Matt" I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry , but can you help me? We're out of towels and the extra ones are in the store room." He asked hardly managing a few dishes in his hands.

"Sure" I smiled at him and walked towards the store room.

I switched on the light and entered the room looking for towels. They were on the top shelf. I looked around looking for something that will help me reach the towels. I spotted a small stool next to the door and placed it near the bottom shelf. The towels were still out of my reach. I got down from the stool and wore the red pumps I removed and got on the stool again.

"Common!" I yelled annoyed.

"Elena?" Startled, I lost my balance and just when I thought I was going to fall pretty hard, A pair of strong arms encircled my waist. Realizing that I had squeezed my eyes shut, I opened my eyes and met with the familiar oceanic blue eyes of Damon. He had that strange expression on his face when he would just look at me. Trying to notice something about me. His touch gave me tingles. I could hear my heart beating , literally.

I felt my self getting lost in those baby blues yet again.

I noticed the change in his expression and the cocky smirk returned. We stayed in that position for mere seconds but it felt like minutes even hours for the matter.

" If you really want me to hold you all night..." He started but I cut him by putting some much needed distance between us. He chuckled.

"I didn't ask you to hold me" I stated angrily.

"I thought someone got stuck in here, I was just trying to help someone out. I'd still help the person if it were not you. If I knew it was you..."

Choosing to ignore whatever next he said. I made my way to the door and yanked at the handle , a little harder then needed. God!No..

"Ugh, not again" I heard Damon complaining.

Again? He knows about earlier? This shit is making me crazy.

"Again?" I asked hesitantly. My back still turned to him.

"I got stuck with some girl in the boarding house too" He started " she was blonde , beautiful. .. And we did some really kinky stuff in the basement. If you know what I mean. .." He said with that annoying and yet so sexy smirk plastered on his face.

"Really?" I asked raising an eye brow. Blonde? Really? I laughed to myslef. Isn't it just better to hear lies when you know the truth? I giggled out loud.

"Yes..." he said not really confident as earlier. " What's got you giggling, Gilbert?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

Ahh, he doesn't like to be mocked by someone. Interesting. . I smiled to myself.

"Nothing" I shrugged and turned away from him , trying to get the damn door open. Exasperated. I tried banging on the door calling for anyone out there. I bent down to look from the key hole.

"You should help me" I told him still looking through the key hole.

"Nah, I think I like the view" He said and I frowned. I turned looking at him who in turn was shamelessly checking me out.

I pretended not to be bothered by his comment. When it clearly affected me more than I thought. Does he think I'm attractive?

"Can you be more of help and less of a pervert?" I said rolling my eyes at him. I can see this being my instant reaction to everything he says.

Asking me to move aside. He tried opening the door with force, bangs, etc etc. No luck.

I sighed and sat down next to the door. The action givig me a deja vu sort of feeling. Here I am. Stuck with Damon Salvatore. Again. Why lord ? I dramatically looked up and groaned in frustration.

Damon sat opposite me. Looking sinfully hot in the whole black attire.

"You're staring"

I looked up at his face to see the ever present cocky smile being aimed at me. Why do I even bother to look when I already know what I'll see?

I managed to put on the best bitch face possible.

"I'm just retuning the favor, ass" I stated with a smirk of my own.

"When will you stop being such a bitch?" He asked still smirking.

"I'll stop being a bitch. If you stop acting like a dog..." I paused for dramatic effect " Actually I don't think you need to act. You're a natural" I did a victory dance when his stupid smirk fell and he glared at me.

"Bitch"

"Dog"

We had a long night ahead of us.

A/N: lol, I know this is clearly stupid, but I wanted a fluffy chapter. I don't know if I'll be able to write the wedding thing. I don't really know much about weddings. Can someone help me out? Please? Should I do a Damon point of view or let it be Elena? Let me know what you think.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3:Firecracker

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took their time to read and review my story. A special thanks to siberia21 I loved your review and I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I hope not to disappoint anyone.

Chapter 3: Firecracker

Dpov.

I rolled my eyes when I passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls sign' . Did I ever mention how much I hate this town? Moving away from here was the best thing ever happened. People here have nothing better to do then to judge people around. The only people I liked in this town were the Gilberts. Thinking about them always brought a smile on my face. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert loved me more than my own parents ever could. Little Jeremy, always the cute little trouble maker and then there was Elena Gilbert. Pure innocence. I never admitted it to anyone but I always liked her a bit more then any other girl. She never was like the rest of them,whining for dolls and stuff. Quite one in the corner writing or drawing stuff. That was always the best time to annoy her and I'd always pull her hair or snatch away her pen and run away. She always was the little firecracker but that side was always for me. She would always pretend to be the quite one but I know who Elena Gilbert really is.

The boarding house came into my vision and groaning I got out of my car and entered the house. It still looks the same I mused. Looking around I made my way to thr basement to check if it still had the alcohol.

I tried looking around but I couldn't really see anything. Stefan needs to work here a little bit. I moved around the basement like a blind man looking for the only thing that has been my true friend these years.

"Stefan?" I heard someone near the door.

"Stefan?" It definitely didn't sound like a man considering the sweet voice.

"Who is it?" I heard the person gasping in fear and turning around cleary struggling to open the door.

All this time when she struggled with the door I only stood there waiting for her to get tired eventually.

"Dammit!" I heard her sighing in defeat which instantly brought a smile on my face.

"Who is it?" I heard her asking trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"Damon..." I paused. "And you are?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer for a minute and I thought she wasn't going to speak.

"Salvatore?" She ignored my question. She seems to know me. Interesting.

"The one and only" I replied. "And you are?" I asked yet again, curious to know the person.

"No one" She said. Really? Why would she do that? Why does she sound angry?

"Geez, women what did I do?" I asked a bit annoyed and curious.

After realizing that she wasn't going to answer me I gave up. What is with this mystery woman? Who could she be? She clearly seems to know Stefan and doesn't really like me. Nothing new , I smiled to myself.

"I think I'll just stick to umm... Weird women?" I chuckled at my own lame comparison. Hoping for a reply, I didn't get one. Now I am generally curious I really wanted to know who she really is.

"So weird women.. You got us trapped here. Maybe you should tell me your name and I'll forgive you?" I offered secretly hoping to know her name.

"Why would I apologize to you. You're the reason we got stuck here!" I was taken aback by the anger in her voice. Now what did I do to piss her off this much?

"And how did I do that?" I asked her

Not replying to my questions was a habit of this 'mystery girl'.

"Nothing, you're here for Stefan's wedding?" She asked me now calm. Think she finally realized that I'm just a stranger and blaming me for stuff wasn't going to get her anywhere. That was not really something that caught my attention, her mention of Stefan's wedding sounded really sad. What could be the reason of her possibly being sad for Stefan's wedding. Is she not happy with the wedding? Does she like him? Love him even? These questions bothered me a little I don't really know why. Her sad voice flashed a picture of little Elena Gilbert crying because of me.

"Yes" I replied" Do you like Stefan or something?" I heard myself asking a little bitterly. I didn't intend to be bitter, but by some reason I didn't want this mystery girl to like Stefan.

"What?No!" She denied quickly. I sighed in relief not really knowing why" What makes you think that?" She asked me. I felt like she was going to add 'eww' too. I mentally laughed at that.

"Its just the way you mentioned his wedding. You sounded ...Sad" I explained, now serious. She can't possibly deny that she sounded sad. That is one thing I'm sure of.

" Its nothing" she stated clearly not comfortable. I thought of giving her space but the mental image of Elena crying and all those girls who think I'm a ruthless person with no emotions was haunting me. Somehow I felt myself asking. What would Stefan do in a situation like this? Not that I want to be like Stefan. Not happening even in a hundred years, but I wanted to know the reason of this girls distress.

"You can talk to me" I was surprised at how much genuine I sounded. I really hoped this would do the trick and the girl would answer.

"Its stupid" I could practically hear the internal battle to talk or to not. She clearly is not used to share things with people, but I cracked the wall a bit just a little push...

"What is?" I asked still not giving up. Minutes passed and I still didn't get an answer. Maybe she ignored the question yet again.

"Just that , I see all my friends getting busy in their lives.. And I feel.." I was clearly surprised when she answered and she sounded really lonely. Somehow the feeling felt too familiar. My heart ached in an all to familiar way.

"Lonely?" I completed the sentence for her and I'm sure I surprised her. Hell I surprised myself too. I don't do heart to hearts , and still I'm here being all understanding with a person who refuses to even tell me her name.

"Yeah. .." she sighed. I can't stand to take it anymore. I'm happy being ruthless with no emotions. I can't let this small talk surface feelings I don't feel. I don't care if people think I'm ruthless, because that is what I am. Hell I hate this town for what it does to me. I'm glad I'll be out of here in a few days.

I couldn't stand to be in this place anymore. I marched towards the door and pulled at the handle a few times, I yanked with force and it opened.

I couldn't help but look back at the girl I felt pity for just a few moments ago, but I don't do pity. Its better if the girl stays a stranger.

DE*DE*DE*

I ran upstairs to my room I stayed back in. I made sure to shut the door behind me. I glanced around the room and all the memories of that horrible night came back rushing. I shut my eyes tight not wanting to divulge in the memories yet again. It happened a long time ago, I can't let it affect me again. This was one the reasons I came back here, to face it all. I can't run away from it now.

I decided to take a long shower to calm myself down.

*DE*DE*DE*

"Damon!" I heard Stefan in my room when I was busy looking at an old frame of me.

I turned around to see him coming in for a hug. I don't hug! Damn, the guy can be such a girl sometimes. I returned his hug awkwardly. Not really used to brotherly hugs.

"I'm so gald you came" He smiled genuinely at me.

"Yeah.. Me too" I waved it off like nothing big.

"No, I mean seriously after everything that happened" He said. I groaned inwardly. The guy can never shut up! I wanted to punch him for bringing it up, but it's his wedding tomorrow I can't really spoil his chocolate boy face for his wedding. I smirked at that.

"Now, now Stefan. You sound like you don't want me here" I smirked when his face fell. Good , he deserves it.

"Damon, I'm really sorry for what happened. I was a kid you can't really blame me for what happened all these years ago" The green eyed chocolate boy apologized for the 100th time till now.

" I don't know what you're talking about" I whispered dangerously and was glad when he got the hint.

"So Elena and Bonnie have organized this party for Caroline at the grill, and I just wanted you to know that you're invited, and Caroline wishes to see you. I hope you come" I rolled my eyes at how much whipped this guy was and the way he stressed on Elena's name. I was a kid back then and he knew I liked Elena, but only a little. I just nodded my head not wanting to talk to him anymore, and secretly I do want to see little Elena Gilbert, smiling at the thought I got out of the house. Starting the car I drove towards the grill, in a good mood after ages.

DE*DE*DE*

The grill was packed with people. Some familiar and some old friends. I talked with a few friends for a little bit and spotted my only person I'd ever consider my 'friend'. He visited me a few times when I shifted from here.

I sat down next to him and ordered a bourbon for myself.

"Damon Salvatore" He said without looking in my direction" Its good to see you,again"

"Now Alaric" I smirked" One would think you've got all softy and missed me, should i expect bro hugs and 'I missed you my friend' speeches" He just chuckled at my greeting. I know he wouldn't do any of what I said, but whats the fun in not saying it?

"You didn't change a bit" He stated.

" Nope " I smirked " I see you didn't get rid of this town the first chance you got, like you said?" I asked.

"Couldn't" Was all he said. I was about to ask him why when a very familiar strawberry blonde women made her way to Alaric and kissed him. Alaric had one of those "I'm so in love" look on his face and I got my answer to the question. Damn, these women.

"Damon?" She said noticing me finally.

"Jenna" I said simply finishing my drink.

"Oh my god! You look so different" she stated completely surprised and in awe.

"You know, you can hug me if you want" I offered smirking at Jenna and winking at Alaric who just glared at me.

" Always the Damon" she stated shaking her head. Turning her attention back to Alaric she started talking about how much of a bad day she had and that was my queue to tune out of the conversation. I don't handle whining girls well.

I was looking around the grill when I saw a girl who I recognized as Bonnie Bennet, let's not think about her. I told myself thinking about the irritating complaining box. Standing next to her I saw a guy who looked familiar but I couldn't really place my finger on it.

"Who is that guy standing next to Bonnie?" I nudged Alaric.

"That's Jeremy" Alaric answered and I almost choked on my drink.

"That's Jeremy Gilbert?" I asked clearly surprised. Last time I saw the guy, he was skinny and always ill. He looks really different now. Like ,really different.

"Yeah.." Alaric shrugged and got back in the conversation with Jenna.

I kept looking at the duo when a girl walked in. She had long brown hair and she looked absolutely breathtaking in the little black dress that hugged her like a second skin. She smiled a perfect at smile at Jeremy and Bonnie adding more to her beauty. I was about to ask who it was to Alaric when I noticed no one next to me.

I saw the three of them looking at Caroline and smiling. The three of them stood there for a while when Bonnie and Jeremy walked away I took that as an opportunity walked towards the beautiful brunette.

"Stefan really is lucky. Hell if I was a guy or a lesbian even I would marry her. Even if I had to fight Stefan for her affections" I heard her giggle the cutest one and turn back to expect either Bonnie or Jeremy. I saw her staring at me with an expression of confusion and awe. Well I'm used to awe. I noticed the beautiful shade of brown that were her eyes and the looked really realizing what she was doing she blushed and looked down which just made her look even more beautiful.

"That's an interesting confession" I smirked at her when she looked back up. I expected her to blush or something but all she did was look at me trying really hard to figure something out.

"Damon!" I heard Stefan calling out for me I groaned and rolled my eyes. The guy even has worst timing. I just decided on ignoring him and paid attention to the beauty before me who really didn't hear Stefan , she still was looking at me with that strange expression.

"Hey , Damon" I heard Stefan right behind me but I chose to ignore him. I was more focused on the girl whose eyes were going to pop out like in one of those cartoons. Hmm, I wonder why.

"Elena.." I heard Stefan and I looked at him smiling at the girl in front of me. Elena? This is Elena Gilbert? I made sure not to let the fact bother me, but my mind was in a frenzy. This is Elena Gilbert the little broken teeth with a pony, girl. The only one I liked. Who happend to catch my attention yet again! These Gilberts are surprising me more then I think. When did the little girl turned into this beauty?

She looked up back at me and now I know why the eyes looked so familiar.

"Hey Stefan" I said not taking away my eyes from her. I could sense she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Elena , remember Damon?" Stefan asked directing his attention towards her.

"Damon?" She finally spoke. Her voice perfection but she simply frowned at the mention of my name.

"You know my cousin Damon?" Stefan added.

"Uh..Yeah" She agreed looking away. I was a bit disappointed with her reaction, but that is not really her fault. We weren't really bff's to begin with.

I heard someone calling for Stefan and he excused himself. For a moment I thought she'll walk away too, but she just stood there.

"So.. Elena Gilbert.." she looked in mt direction and I looked at her from head to toe. Not caring if it was rude,but I am all rude "You look.. Different" I smirked when she glared at me and I saw the all too familiar fire in her eyes always reserved for me. I wanted to say good, sexy , hot, different, but that's Elena Gilbert I scolded my self.

"You remember me?" She asked me. Well that's a stupid question. Of course I do. Elena Gilbert different from all. The one who had the power to bear me and fight her own fights. The fierce little brunette who was always strong then the rest of the girls.

"Yeah... Broken teeth, Pony tails and all" I replied giving her the earlier description of her. Not really wanting to tell her the truth.

She seemed relieved for a moment and I wonder why. Changing her demeanor, she rolled her eyes.

" I don't think you'll ever change" she stated clearly annoyed and I swear never have I seen someone being so sexily annoyed, but what more caught my attention was that she sounded really like someone I know. Damn my memory!

"You're not really holding my actions as a 12 year old over me, right?" I smirked at her when she simply walked away giving me a perfect view of her ... I snapped out of my thoughts. That's Elena Gilbert! I scolded myself for the second time that day.

DE*DE*DE*

Groaning I made my way to the gents washroom when a stupid waiter spilled a drink on me. It's an expensive shirt!

While I walked out of the washroom I heard someone groaning in frustration from the room which definitely looked like a store room.

Out of sheer curiosity I opened the door to see Elena struggling to reach something at the top shelf.

Common!" She yelled annoyed.

"Elena?" I asked which definitely Startled her. I saw her heel twist and she lost her balance. I hurriedly made my way to her and she fell directly in my arms. She smelled like heaven and weighed like a feather. She fit perfectly in my arms and I liked the position we were in.

" If you really want me to hold you all night..." I started and she instantly jumped out of my arms. Couldn't I keep my big mouth close for a minute?

"I didn't ask you to hold me" she glared at me with the fire in her eyes.

"I thought someone got stuck in here, I was just trying to help someone out. I'd still help the person if it were not you. If I knew it was you..." I explained myself when she just turned around and made her way towards the door and yanked at the door a little harder then needed and handle broke.

"Ugh, not again" I stated remembering the earlier encounter with a stranger. Am I cursed ?

"Again?" She asked me and sounded really like she was testing the waters. Does she know something about the person I talked to earlier? Maybe they are friends? Maybe she could help me find her?

"I got stuck with some girl in the boarding house too" I started " she was blonde , beautiful. .. And we did some really kinky stuff in the basement. If you know what I mean. .." I stated testing her.

"Really?" She asked me with such confidence that now I'm sure she does knows something about the girl. She could help me.

"Yes..." I stated less confident than earlier. I heard her annoyingly cute giggle " What's got you giggling, Gilbert?" I playfully narrowed my eyes at her wanting to squeeze out information from her.

"Nothing" she shrugged and walked to the door. Would she tell me if I asked her who it was? But what if she doesn't know? I really want to know the girl from earlier. I have this feeling to know her completely.

"You should help me" she snapped me out of my thoughts and I noticed what she was doing. Trying to look through the key hole her dress rode up a little making her legs look really long.

"Nah, I think I like the view" I told her. She turned looking at me and rolled her eyes. She turned away but I'm sure I saw a tint of blush. I smirked at that.

"Can you be more of help and less of a pervert?" She snapped angrily at me.

I tried opening the door with not much force. I needed information out of her.

I sat down opposite to her. She was looking at me strangely and I smirked at that.

"You're staring"

She looked up at me and managed to pull out the best bitch face she could possibly come up with but I know its fake.

"I'm just retuning the favor, ass" she smirked at me with the same fire I loved.

"When will you stop being such a bitch?" I asked wanting more of her fire.

"I'll stop being a bitch. If you stop acting like a dog..." she trailed" Actually I don't think you need to act. You're a natural" I was shocked at that. Well, that's interesting. A verbal fight? I'm all up for it Gilbert.

"Bitch"

"Dog"

Be both stopped and just looked at each other. We burst out laughing at the stupid teen fight we just had. I can't remember the last time I laughed genuinely.

I smiled at her to which she replied with her unique smile I starting to love.

We talked a little about what we did all this time. I came to know that she works as a teacher and I wasn't surprised she must be great with children.

"Elena, I need your help" I asked her out of the blue. She looked at me and urged to me go on.

"I know that you know the girl I met a few hours ago" I blurted out and I saw a look of horror plastered on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

" I want to know who the girl was" I asked her and she looked at me in confusion.

"You don't know who she was?" She asked trying to make sense of what I said.

"No, I don't" I replied.

"Then how do you know that I know her? And why do you want to know her?"

"Don't tell me you don't know her" I challenged her.

DE*DE*DE*

EPOV.

"Don't tell me you don't know her" I could see the challenge in his eyes. But I can't let him know it was me. Damon is the last person I'd ever tell that it was me. No, he can't know it was me.

"I don't" I said and I sounded sincere enough to get him believe me.

He looked disappointed and I desperately wanted to tell him that it was me, but I know in the end of this all im going to be the one with a broken heart.

"If you don't know her. Then please help me find her" He sounded so hopeful that I couldn't deny him " I know the girl knew Stefan and I don't think Stefan knows much girls. It should be easy" I smiled at his enthusiasm.

The door opened to reveal Matt, and Damon simply got up and walked out of the door. Matt kept asking me questions but all I could think was.

What have I gotten myself into?

A/N: Elena is 23 and Damon is 25.( just so we're clear about their age) I hope I did Ok with this chapter and I'm not sure of the detailed Damon's pov. I'm eagerly waiting for some reviews.

So please? :p


	4. Chapter 4:I just know

A/N: Starting all my chapters with a thank you must be stupid but I seriously can't tell you'll how much I jump and dance when I get a fanfiction email. Thank you for all who added this story to their alerts! It means a lot to me. I'm glad you'll didn't hate the last chapter :p

Chapter 4: I just know.

I made my way to the door of the boarding house and knocked hoping that Damon would be home.

The door opened to reveal Damon in his trademark black attire. I don't really mind it, he makes black look so sexy.

"Elena" He simply smirked at me.

"Damon,I want to tell you something" I told him and he just opened the door wide urging me to come in.

"I thought about what you asked me to do yesterday and I wanted to ask you that why do you want to find her?" I asked nervously.

" I have my reasons" He said not really wanting to tell me.

"What reasons? If you don't tell me I can't help you" I said fishing out for the reason.

" I want to know who she is because I wanted her to know that I love her " He confessed and I smiled. Wasn't this what I wanted to hear? Someone saying that they love me? And I know I love Damon back.

" Damon I don't know how you'll react to this considering its only been a day of you here but I love you " I paused" let me rephrase it, I love you too, Damon. It was me at that basement" I blushed and looked at him but instead of seeing his confused face all I saw was a evil glint in his eyes.

" I know " He smirked. He knows it was me?

"Then why would you..." I started but he just laughed and sat down on the sofa.

"I pretended" He shrugged like it was no big deal. I felt my heart ache at the ruthless expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked my vision started blurring and I felt wetness on my cheeks.

" I mean to say .. That I knew it was you all along and I just pretended not to know. I knew you were vulnerable and you'd fall for me if I pictured a perfect picture of me for you. So that is what I did, I made you fall in love with me with no intention of loving you back" He cruelly laughed at that.

" You will never be loved by anyone, Elena" All I could hear was him mocking and laughing at me when the world turned black.

I woke up with a gasp and touched my cheeks and found them wet with tears. It was just a dream. I told that to myself like a mantra. Damon would never do that to me or anyone. But what if he really knows it was me? Would he play me like that?

No , I shook my head at the absurd thought. Damon would never do this. It's all my thinking. After this he can't really know it was me. I know loving Damon would be easy and that is why I can't love him,I don't love him. He'll forget about this once he's out of town and everything will be fine. I'll be fine.

Its been two days since Caroline and Stefan's wedding. The wedding which Damon chose to skip. I haven't seen him in two days and I wonder if he already left town? I snapped out of my thoughts not wanting to think about Damon anymore. I decided to take a long shower to calm me down.

Dpov.

I decided on calling Elena but I don't really have her number. I could ask Stefan for her number but I don't want to face the broody kid and give him my reasons for not attending his wedding. I could tell him why I was away but the less people know the better. I opened the door to the boarding house and it was really quite? I checked my cell phone for the time and it was 12pm. Stefan wouldn't really sleep for that long , I frowned at that. I made my way to his room and saw that the bed was made with no sign of Stefan in it. I quickly called him and his voice mail answered.

"Why are you disturbing me on my honeymoon Damon?" I tried calling him again and he finally picked up sounding really angry. Honeymoon? Now why didn't I think about that? The whole thing going on right now in this terrible life of mine is really messing a lot with me right now.

"Ah.. Umm.. Sorry I must've pocket dialled you" I said.

"Whatever" He said and hung up on me. Stefan angry on me can be managed by me, but I can't tell him the reason for not being there for his wedding.

Elena, I thought about her again. Now how am I going to get in contact with her?I scratched my brain for an answer. The school. She's a teacher and its a week day she should be at the common Mystic Falls, school.

I jumped in my car and made my way towards the only school in the town.

DE*DE*DE*

I arrived at the school 15 minutes later secretly excited to see Elena after 2 days, but then I reminded myself the reason I wanted to see her. She's helping me find the girl I think I feel something for. I can't keep thinking about 2 girls at one time, and it's Elena. I can't really think about her in such a way and hurt her. Hurting her would be the last thing I'll ever do.

I walked towards the building and my heart soared at what I saw. There was Elena Gilbert sitting with a little boy on her lap helping him to color something on a paper. I saw the little boy say something and she laughed and kissed the little boy on his forehead. Now one would think its a normal thing to see a teacher help a student to color something but I couldn't help but smile at the picture. It was just too innocent. Considering all the chaos going on in my life, I didn't think a normal sight like this would make me smile. I just stood there gazing at the beautiful scene that played in front of me.

I saw the little boy kiss Elena on her cheek, hopped down from her lap and went running to his friends showing them the picture he just colored.

My eyes gazed back at Elena who didn't move ans inch since the boy went away she looked deep in thought. I made my way to the bench and sat down next to her. She still didn't notice my presence.

"Thinking about me?" I asked and her head snapped in my direction.

"Damon?" She asked shocked "what are you doing here?"

"Well you promised to help me, I hope you didn't forget" I reminded her and she looked away, if I didn't know Elena better I would have missed the sadness and pain in her eyes.

"Why do you want to find her?" She asked me, still looking away.

Now how am I supposed to answer a question I don't have the answer for? Why do I want to find her? Because she made me feel things I gave up on a long time ago. She made me want to know her completely. She made me feel something that died years ago. I felt alive in that moment with her.

"I don't really know why" I chose not to tell her my reasons.

I felt her sigh in relief and I wonder why? But I decided not to ask her.

"I'm working Damon, meet me at the grill later" She walked away without looking in my direction.

DE*DE*DE*

Epov.

I could feel his eyes on me when I walked away, but I couldn't bring it in me to look back at him. He'll get tired once he won't find me, and will leave the town eventually. Somehow the thought didn't sit well with me, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay here for me, but he's just bored. He's not really interested in finding the girl he met at the basement.

DE*DE*DE*

After school, I made my way to the grill. I couldn't help but think if Damon is going to leave eventually why don't I spend the time with him without thinking too much? What worse could it do? We could have a nice few days until Damon realizes that he's wasting his time and needs to get back? I don't think it would make a lot difference.

I parked my car outside the grill and went inside. I spotted Damon at the bar talking with someone on his phone. I made my way towards him and sat down next to him. He noticed me and smiled.

" Call me if you find something" I heard him say last when he disconnected the call.

"So Miss Gilbert, how was your day?" He smirked at me.

"Ok" was all I said when I noticed he was drinking. Drinking, in the afternoon? "You're drinking?" I asked him and he just chuckled.

"Not everyone is a puke master like you, lenny" I rolled my eyes at my old nickname and the old memory.

"Oh please, it was all your fault! You kept pushing the swing with force while I was on it, Its your fault I lost my balance when I got down from the swing and it's your fault that I puked on.. " I explained myself.

"Matt?" He completed for me and I couldn't hide the small smile that crept on my face.

"Who in turn puked too" I added and just then Matt passed us, clearly struggling again managing the dishes.

We both burst out into fits of laughter at the memory and it felt good and normal. Two old friends reminiscing about all the old times. I can manage it for a few days I smiled to myself.

"It was not my fault that he puked too" He defended himself.

"Its a pain to be around you, Damon" I rolled my eyes at that and he just chuckled.

" Why weren't you at Stefan's wedding?" I asked casually trying really hard to hide my curiosity.

"I had some work" was all he said and I decided not to push the matter more.

"So what's your poison Gilbert?" What?

"Oh no Damon, I'm not drinking!"I exclaimed. I blab a lot when I'm drunk! I'll definitely make a fool out of myself.

"Oh common Elena! Let go for once" I looked at him and he just winked, his eyes shinning with a challenge.

"Nope" I denied , I'm not falling prey for this one.

"Loser" He shrugged.

"I'm not a loser"

"Yes, you are"

"No,I'm not"

"Are too" he smirked at me.

"Matt!" I almost yelled not taking my eyes away from Damon.

"Yeah?" I heard him ask, I still didn't take my eyes away from Damon.

"I'll have what he's having" I smiled at Matt and then smirked at Damon.

DE*DE*DE*

One thing I learned today is to never challenge Elena Gilbert. I looked where all the pool tables were placed where she was drunk, giggling like a teenage girl and having a pool game with some flimsy blonde sick dick who couldn't keep his hands off Elena.

I don't really get a chance to get jealous because I was the one who urged her to drink and deny her a pool game. Well, she is a stubborn little cookie.

I marched towards the pool table when the sick dick clearly tried kissing Elena!

"Ok, that's enough" I pulled Elena away from the guy.

"But Damon, the game just started" she whined and pouted and the urge to kiss her was just too much.

"Come on drunky" I pushed her a little to where we were sitting and she sat down on the pool looking way to similar to a little girl who was denied candy on her birthday. I would've laughed at that but I decided against it.

"Come on pouty, you don't get to be mad at me for saving you" I nudged her shoulder and she just glared at me.

"I was trying to let go like you said. You were just bored alone you don't care about me" She narrowed her eyes at me.

" I'm hurt,Elena" I placed my hand at on my chest dramatically " you know I care about you" I said which was not really a lie.

"Really Damon?" She raised her brow questionably at me I just shrugged.

" You're such a liar Damon " she started and I looked at her but she didn't look like she was talking about me caring for her.

"You're lonely too, and that is why you have these walls built around you. You don't want anyone hurting you. You're just as lonely as I am but you do a better job at hiding it then I ever could " I gaped at her statement not because she saw through my act partially.

But lonely too? Why do I feel like its not the first time we're talking about it? Could it be Elena? But if it was her she would tell me, wouldn't she? My mind was racing with different thoughts and I didn't notice that she wasn't sitting next to me anymore. I looked around the grill and saw her walking towards the door , clearly trying to exit.

I quickly made my way outside the grill and saw her struggling trying to open her car.

"Where do you think you're going?" I snatched the keys from my hand and held it out of her reach.

"Give me my keys Damon!" I held the keys behind my back and she simply tried snatching it back from me. She really tried putting in her drunk efforts, I'll give her credit for that.

Tired of trying to get the keys back she gave up eventually.

"What do you want Damon?" I didn't notice until now that she was standing really close to me my gaze instantly fell on her perfect lips that were screaming to be kissed only if I leaned in a little I could get a taste of her. I looked up to see her staring at me confusion. I immediately put a much needed space between us snapping myself out of my desire filled thoughts.

" I'm not letting you drive drunk" I cleared my throat and saw a look of disappointment cross her features.

"Whatever" she mumbled and made her way to my car.

The drive to her house was short and tension filled. I only asked her the directions for her house, and that was it. No one dared to ask the other about the almost kiss we had.

Once we reached her house she practically ran out of the car without giving me a second glance and went inside her house.

I groaned at my stupidity.

What the hell am I doing?

A/N: I'm not really sure about this chapter , lol. Good? Bad? Whatever it is! Please let me know. I couldn't decide on one pov so I kept switching x_x So does anyone know what's going on with Damon? ;) What could be wrong in his life? I wonder what he's hiding, hmm :p

Right now I'm living for your reviews! Please Please review! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Dammit

Epov.

Its been two days since I last saw Damon. Two annoyingly long days. I shouldn't be upset over it considering I am the one who has been ignoring his calls and texts. Remind me,how did I survive all these years?

Eat. Sleep. School. That's the only thing I did for the past two days. It's Friday and I would always eagerly wait for Friday until last week, and now I don't even feel like smiling. Damn Damon! I groaned and rolled my eyes. Not really in a great mood!

I opened the door to my house and glanced at the clock .5pm. I chucked my keys not caring where it fell. I flopped down on my sofa. I heard a loud noise of something breaking and I looked around in alarm to see what happened? The vase next to the sofa fell and was now broken into a million pieces. I groaned and snatched a pillow and threw it against the wall to release a little frustration.

"Ugh!" I almost yelled " Now I have a room to clean as well"

What should I do with my time? I scratched my brain for an answer and came up with nothing. Seriously I wasn't really this boring person before Damon, was I ? I decided to take a long bath and made my way towards the bathroom.

Within minutes the tub was filled with warm water and I quickly strippped off my clothes. I closed my eyes at the peaceful and relaxing feeling the water brought me and soon I drifted off.

Dpov.

In the past two days I have asked people around about the 'mystery girl'

Well that was not really how I asked them. It was more like if they saw any girl around 2pm near the house on Saturday or was it Friday? I tried calling Stefan as well but he wouldn't really answer. I tried everything I could but to no avail. How the hell am I even supposed to look for someone when I don't even know what she looks like or what her name is? I have stopped asking people because now I'm starting to get those looks of 'poor boy' and I don't want peoples pity!

And now , here I am sitting in my room doing nothing. With this restless feeling that something is not right. I looked around my room looking for something that will occupy my time and my eyes fell on a frame of me with Elena in it. It was the same picture from the park, of the day when she puked on Matt. I smiled at the memory yet again and my heart ached. Would it be okay to admit that I missed her? I sighed and took out my cell phone in a vague attempt to contact her, again. She wouldn't really pick any of my calls or answer any texts. Why?

Because you tried to kiss her! My subconscious scolded me and I cringed at the memory both because of what I still want but can't have. I sighed and clicked call. The phone rang for a few seconds and her voice mail picked up.

"Leave a message" I mimicked her voice and rolling my eyes I cut the call.

Okay now, I've had enough! I grabbed my keys from the table and ran down the stairs, I hurriedly made my way to my car driving to the only place that could calm my racing thoughts.

I arrived at the grill a few minutes later and glanced around hoping to see Elena. As its Friday, well.

I spotted Bonnie at a table. It looked like she was waiting for someone. Well, I hope that someone is Elena. I sat down near the bar and ordered my usual and kept looking and Bonnie from time to time.

15 minutes and 2 drinks later the girl was still sitting alone. Losing all my patience I decided to ask her directly about Elena. I made my way towards her and she looked up at me clearly confused.

"Damon?"

"Uh.. Hi" I greeted her lamely. Try not to be an ass with her or you'll lose the last chance to contact Elena I warned myself.

" What is it, Damon?" She asked me still confused.

"Can you call Elena for me? I was waiting for her but she's late and I forgot my cell phone... Somewhere. So?" I lied and she looked surprised for a minute but agreed eventually.

She took her cell phone out and dialled Elena's number, I waited for a moment.

"She's not picking up" I frowned at that now Bonnie didn't try kissing her so why would she not her?

"Can you try again?" I asked and she nodded.

"Nothing" Bonnie said after a few seconds and the same restless feeling from earlier returned.

"Okay" I said and walked away to where I was sitting earlier. I ordered another drink but I still couldn't shake the feeling away.

Ok enough! I ran out of the grill and made my way towards my car. I sped towards Elena's house with the restless feeling growing by each second.

When I reached her house the door was open and it really didn't help my anxiety. I opened the door to her house and well, It didn't really look nice. The room looked a mess and I couldn't shake away the fear that followed.

"Elena?" I yelled hoping that she was fine and would answer.

"Elena?" I ran upstairs to check for her.

The room lookes fine but still there was no sign of Elena. Where could she be? Could it...? I couldn't complete the thought when something hit my back. I turned around but didn't see anything. I looked down and saw a hair brush, which wasn't there when I entered the room. I heard the door shut loudly and my head snapped in the direction of the door. I opened the door and ran downstairs. I tip toed towards the kitchen and my eyes instantly widened at the sight.

"Damon?" Elena furrowed her brows, holding a knife in one hand and clutching a towel with the other, which was the only piece of clothing that covered her goddess like body. I couldn't help but gape!

"What are you doing here?" She asked still oblivious.

"I ..Uh.. " I started but I couldn't form a sensible sentence as I was busy gawking. Realizing what I was doing she gasped and dropped the knife she was holding and quickly snatched a apron and wrapped it around her to hide more skin. I noticed the apron which said "kiss the cook" and laughed at the irony.

"Damon!" She yelled and I was now laughing hard as her face was red, I decided to put her out of her misery and turned around.

I heard her mumbling something but I couldn't really hear. Seconds passed and I stood there in the same position. I turned around and didn't see her anywhere.

I made my way to her room not really caring if it was rude of me but hey! I do plan to knock first.

"Elena?Are you decent?" I smirked.

"Come in" I could hear her rolling her eyes. I simply opened the door and walked in. She was picking the towel from earlier now dressed in a purple t-shirt and black shorts. The shirt was bigger in size and it really didn't look like it was hers. Well, I hope its not her boyfriend's. The word boyfriend left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Boyfriend's?" I asked when she looked up at me and I pointed towards the t-shirt she was wearing. She looked down at the t-shirt and then back at me with an amused expression. Why did I even asked her the question? But somehow I felt myself waiting for her answer.

"Nope" She said and I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"You're ignoring me" I simply stated the fact.

"No,I'm not. I've been... Busy" she looked away and I scoffed at that. Busy? Really?

"Really?" I crossed my arms and looked at her questioningly.

" Why are you here Damon?" She answered with an another question.

"I uh.. Nothing. I just..." I wish I could tell someone, why! " I just came to check up on you" I shrugged.

"Okay.." she looked at me wanting to ask more, but didn't.

"So, why were you ignoring me?" I asked yet again.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was just busy" She lied again. Stubborn Gilbert!

"Was it because what happened at the grill?" I blurted out without thinking. I saw her as she shut her eyes tight and turned around not wanting to remember.

" I was drunk , Damon. I wasn't thinking straight " She defended herself. I wonder why considering that I was the one who wanted to kiss her?

I opened my mouth to say something but she hurriedly held her hand up.

"Let's not talk about it " She said and I could see it in her eyes that the topic bothered her and so I let it go, and nodded.

We talked a little about stuff and I told her everything I did to find the 'Mystery Girl ' and she simply promised me that she'll try to find her,too.

"Why did you leave Mystic Falls, Damon?" She asked me the only question I didn't want to answer. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I can't. I was about to fill her brain with another lie when the power went out, and I mentally thanked God for saving me!

"Dammit!" She cursed and it gave me a deja vu sort of feeling. I felt the walls closing in on me as I remembered the voice from the basement. The slip from the grill, the voice , everything fell perfectly in place.

"I'll go get some candles" I closed my eyes as her voice reached me confirming my suspicion. I desperately wanted to get out of here, but I couldn't. I needed answers. A few minutes passed and I didn't even notice when she returned and lighted the candles as I sat in the same position.

"Damon, are you okay?" I looked up at her and the feeling of being betrayed by someone made my heart ache painfully.

Epov.

I stared at him as he looked back at me with so much pain and betrayal in his eyes.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" His words laced with venom. I didn't need to ask ' what are you saying?' To confirm what he was talking about. I always thought he'll never find out, and now that he did I don't know what to do.

"Damon.. I.. " I started.

"Save it, Elena" He yelled and got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the door and slammed it shut.

"Damon wait!" I ran behind him but he was already out of the door. I wasn't going to give up on him so soon. I ran after him while he kept walking without even looking back.

"Damon!" I yelled and he stopped I noticed we were standing in the middle of the road , but I didn't care.

"Let me explain" I said out of breath " please" I added.

He just looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Damon, but I was scared. I was scared of feeling something for you! I already know I like you more than a friend. I was just trying to protect myself, Damon! You can't pusnish me for protecting myself! I think about you more than I should, and I can't help it. I'm out of control and I don't like it a bit!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. I looked up at him as he was about to say something but I focus shifted on the two headlights I saw behind him. Really close to him, it looked like the car was going to hit Damon.

"Elena" I heard him.

"Damon!" I screamed and he turned around I panicked and pushed him at the side with all the force I could muster.

Everything next happened in a blur I felt some warm liquid trickle down my face as I fell on the road. Black dots blocked my vision everything blurred.

"Damon..." I coughed and everything went black.

A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter! Was it just a hit and run? Or was it a planned murder? Hmm. I still wonder why Damon left mystic falls? What is he hiding? :p

Review!


	6. Chapter 6: 'cuz of me

A/N:And it's a small chapter, but this was all I could come up with.

Chapter 6: 'cuz of me.

Dpov.

I couldn't move as I saw her lifeless body fall on the ground. I couldn't understand what just happened?

"Elena!" I ran towards her. I saw as she struggled with everything. I couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. All I wanted was to take it all away.

"Elena!" I shook her as her eyes started to close. "Hey, don't close your eyes!" I slapped her face a few times to stop her from closing her eyes.

"Damon. ." she opened her eyes as her weak voice called out for me.

"Shh, I'm here" I tried to soothe her but I couldn't really carry out the job well as I was freaking out on the inside.

I just watched as her eyes closed and her body went limp in my arms. I didn't even realize that we were sitting right in the middle of the road when a car honked and I looked up and saw Bonnie.

"Oh my god!" She screamed and ran towards Elena " Damon! What happened?!" She yelled at me but I couldn't bring myself to answer all I did was stare at the beautiful face of the girl who happened to be crying earlier because of me. Whose face was now covered in blood because of me. Whom I lost because of me.

"Damon" Bonnie shook me hard as I snapped out of my thoughts. "She's still breathing we need to take her to the hospital!" I noticed that Elena was still breathing slowly. That gave me all the energy I needed as I jumped. I carried her lifeless body in my hands and ran towards Bonnie's car. I sat down and gently placed Elena next to me. I just focused on Elena's breathing all the way to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital soon and I watched helplessly as they took Elena away from me.

I couldn't stand for another minute as I slumped down on a chair next to me. I clutched my head hard as the throb in my head started getting worse by each passing second. The moment was the exact repeat from my past.

"Damon? " I looked up and saw as Bonnie placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. It didn't help much but I felt I could talk again at the least.

"What happend?" She asked me softly sitting next to me. Looking at me with a sad expression. Its her friend inside, I told myself.

What happened I asked myself too. I closed my eyes as the worst moment of my life played in front my eyes like a video. I desperately want to believe that what ever happened was a mere hit and run because we were in the middle of the road.

"The car was supposed to hit me, Bonnie" I chocked on my words. Saying it out loud made it more clear. Elena's in there because of me. Fighting for her life, because of me.

"What do you mean?" She asked me clearly confused.

" I don't think it was an accident , Bonnie" And I made my decision to let it all out.

Flashback.

I couldn't keep my nerves in check. I just want this to be over with. Why is this so difficult? Isn't it easy to get down on one knee and propose a girl? It should be the easiest thing in the world! It isn't. My palms are sweating and my heart will crash out of my t-shirt any moment now.

I smiled for the 100th time that day. I'm sure she'll say yes. I knocked at her door, its her birthday and I'm so sure this is going to be the best birthday present ever.

A few seconds passed and the there was no response I knocked on the door a little harder this time. No response.

I looked for the spare key she gave me and opened the door. I looked around and it looked ... Normal. But quite, really quite.

"Katherine?" I called out for her but still got no response I looked for her in her bedroom, everywhere, but it didn't look like she was home. Maybe she's out and will be home any moment. I decided on waiting for her, that will surprise her even more.

I just looked around the room I was sitting in and all the memories of how I met katherine a few months ago played in my mind. Her confidence, beauty it is all addicting, and I'm a happy addict.

A sudden vibration in my pants snapped me out of my thoughts. I removed my cell phone from my pocket.

"Hello" I simply answered the call.

"Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes?" I asked nervously. A call with a formal greeting never ended happily.

"Your mom..." I didn't need to know where the call was from and what could the reason be for the call I practically ran all the way towards the hospital.

"Damon, I'm so sorry for your mom" Bonnie interrupeted me and I looked up to see pity in her eyes and somehow I didn't bother.

" Don't be sorry, she's alive" I corrected her as the memories of the horrible day returned.

"Where's my mom?!" I hastily asked the receptionist.

"Mr. Salvatore. ." She started but I didn't bother to listen as I ran all the way to my mom's room. I saw a few police officers standing before the room which belonged to my mom.

"Mr. Salvatore" one of the officers extended his hand in a formal handshake and I compiled.

"There's something you need to know Mr. Salvatore" I nodded my head and asked him to continue.

"Someone tried murdering your mother, Mr. Salvatore"

"What do you mean?" I asked still processing from the shocking news.

"We're still trying to find out. There was someone here who clearly tried killing your mother. We found this knife near your mothers bed" He lifted up a plastic bag with a bloody knife as its content and I just stared at it. I felt nothing.

"Is.. I.. Is she fine?" I asked the question I was dying an answer for.

" The doctors are trying their best, Mr. Salvatore. We'll let you know if we find something soon" He offered and walked away simply.

I just stood there like a statue. This wasn't happening again. I thought it was over. No one knew about my mother except for... I broke the chain of my thoughts as I got a call from an unknown number...

"What about your mother, Damon?" Bonnie looked up at me with curiosity. I was talking about my mother to Bonnie. Out of all people in the world I chose Bonnie to open up with, but I had enough of not trusting people. It had to stop.

"My mom was in coma"

"What? Why?" She asked me.

"My mom and dad had a fight one day. No one ever told me the reason why they even fought. She was angry , Bonnie. I don't think I ever saw someone so broken" I closed my eyes as I remembered the last image of my mom. " I was 12" I added " She drove out of the house. I knew well she wasn't in the position to drive anywhere. But I couldn't stop her. She didn't listen to anyone. A few hours later we got a call from the hospital. She was hit by a car, she was and still is in coma" I explained as the weight I carried all these years became little, minute by minute.

"Who called Damon?" She asked me trying hard to fight back tears. I melted at the sight. I can't even remember the last time I cried for my own mother. But, this girl who I'm sure doesn't even know a little about my mother, is crying, for her. These girls!

"It was katherine" I spat her name with hatred.

A/N: And that's all I can think about writing. Its just a filler chapter. I'll explain things a little more clearly in the next chapter, and I hope its good enough. I wanted a bit of a friendly bonding between Bonnie and Damon, so this is the outcome of it! Anyways, This chapter is dedicated to someone special who if hadn't come to his senses this chapter would have not been written. So its just a shout out to him that he is my inspiration and well I like to have my inspiration 24x7!


	7. Chapter 7: Its all out

Chapter 7

"Katherine called? What did she say?" Bonnie asked Damon curiously.

"She was the only one who knew about my mother's condition. Stefan is not my cousin brother Bonnie. He's my half brother" He stated.

"What?How?"

"How? Is it a good enough reason that my father was a man whore and basically slept with everything that moved?" Damon half yelled at Bonnie's question.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to... " Bonnie started.

"Its ok.." He cut her off before she could complete her sentence. "I'm sorry I yelled.. " Damon apologized.

"Its ok. What happened?"

"My father was an ass. He cheated on my mom and got a woman pregnant"

"Who?"

"Isobel Flemming"

"She gave birth to Stefan, but my mom forgave my asshole of a father for **cheating** on her. She was in love with him. Look where love got her " Damon chuckled bitterly.

"She adopted Stefan and loved him like her own, my father promised my mom that he'd never do anything like that again. He made sure that Stefan's real mother would never interfere in our life. We were a happy family" Damon sighed.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"They fought like I told you earlier. I didn't know the reason why. I still think it is because he cheated on her again and she lost it. That is when she got into that accident. The police termed it a hit and run"

"What makes you think it wasn't?"

"My dad. I was really young when all of this happened so I never understood why my dad shifted from Mystic Falls and left Stefan with Uncle Zach. When I turned 18 my dad left me and my mom to fend for ourselves. I was going through his stuff when I found a stack of letters"

"What letters?"

"They were a bunch of letters from Isobel with no address on it. And it looked like my father never read them. The letters were from Stefan's mother. She threatened to kill my mother in a few letters dated prior to my mom's accident. She wanted to marry my father and raise Stefan with him. Like a family. " Damon explained it all to Bonnie. He had no idea as to why he was sharing all of this with her, but as he opened up to her he felt good by each passing second. Growing up the only love he got was from his mother. He and his father had their moments but it was anything but his father's love for him. Sometimes her even wondered that his father loved Stefan more then him. Which was the reason he disliked Stefan a little. The worst of betrayal was from Katherine. The woman he loved so much betrayed him. That was the reason why he never trusted anyone.

The reason why he never admitted having any feelings for Elena was because of Katherine, and her lying to him about not being the girl stung. Sure it wasn't that big of a thing, she merely hid the fact that she was the girl he was looking for all along. What hurt was that she lied to him. He hated people who lied to him but he couldn't hate her even though she betrayed his trust. He was more angry on himself rather than her. And now he hated himself even more.

Elena was fighting for her life.

Because of him.

He looked up in hope to see if any doctor came out of the emergency room. No such luck.

God please let her be okay, he thought.

"So you think that Stefan's birth mother tried killing your mother?" Bonnie tried to summarize whatever Damon said.

"Yeah, I don't think. I'm sure" Damon answered.

"Then why didn't you inform the police?"

"They wouldn't of believed me for many reasons. The accident happened a long time ago and the letters had no address on it. Who would believe me? My father never read those letters. I think a part of him knew who tried killing my mother all along, but I'll never know why he didn't do anything about it"

"What does Katherine had anything to do with this?" Damon looked at Bonnie who was now frowning out of confusion.

"She never loved me. She just wanted information about my mother, which was for Isobel. She sent Katherine after me. She wanted to kill my mother, so that my father will marry her. Stupid woman. When Katherine called me she was drunk. She spilled everything to me on phone, that is how I came to know that it was indeed Isobel. That was the last time I heard from Katherine. I soon shifted my mother to an another hospital in a town about which no one knows nothing"

"Damon, I'm so so sorry. No one deserves this" Bonnie looked at Damon with tears in her eyes. Her expression changed to one of confusing expressions again.

"But why would Isobel try to kill Elena?" She asked.

"I got a call from an unknown number a day before Stefan's wedding. It was Isobel, she threatened me to tell her about my father's whereabouts. I couldn't tell her anything because I had no idea about my father. She didn't believe me. She said she would kill someone real precious to me if I didn't tell her. I was scared that she knows about my mother"

"That was the reason you weren't at Stefan's wedding. Because you went back to check on your mother?" Bonnie guessed.

Damon nodded.

"I never thought that she knew about Elena. I still have no idea who informed her about Elena at all" Damon ran a shaky hand through his hair. If only he was smart enough to think that Isobel was talking about Elena and not her mother he could've saved her. He would've never returned to Mystic Falls at all.

"Its not your fault" Bonnie said "I know that you're probably blaming yourself for Elena's accident, but it's not your fault. You had no idea that Isobel would do this" She placed a soothing hand over his. Damon was shocked that she could read him that well when she barely knew him at all. Maybe witch Bonnie isn't that bad he thought to himself.

They sat in comfortable silence for another 10 minutes when the door to the emergency roon opened and two doctors walked out.

"Is she okay?" Damon jumped on his feet the moment they stepped out of the room.

"Yeah.. Mr..?"

"Salvatore" Damon answered quickly.

"Are you immediate family Mr. Salvatore?" One of the doctors asked.

"Yes, I'm her fiancé" Damon answered quickly without thinking. He just needed to know how she was. A little lying wouldn't kill anyone.

"She's fine now. She had a concussion and a few broken ribs. Nothing a good rest and medicines can't fix. She should be fine. We're gonna keep her under observation for the next few days. She should wake up in a couple of hours" The doctor reassured Damon.

Damon sighed in huge relief.

She's going to be fine.

* * *

A/N: Woah! I haven't updated this story since one month! I'm sorry but I started a new story and updated and old one. I'm still glad I could post this chapter before new year!

So Elena's finee!

Katherine is a bitch.

Isobel is a bitch.

Damon's father is a bitch too!

Damn all of them!

I hope I explained it well in this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows! They mean a lot to me.

I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! Cause I did^_^

I pray that everyone has a Happy New Year!

Review!

P.S: If you haven't read my new story Hate & Love, do read it and review. It's slightly based on the movie 'life as we know it' . It's about a love/hate relation between our Delena! And there's a baby too! GO READ IT :D!


End file.
